A Purple Minion's Family
by Pricat
Summary: One shots revolving around Chomper, Pricat and their younger son Hiro and being a unique fami,y
1. Chapter 1

Chomper chuckled as it was bedtime but as usual his and Zpricat's son Hiro was rambunctious as heck which happened a lot plus Tadashi, who was April and Carl's youngest son and Hiro's favourite cousin always riled the seven year old purple minion male into rough housing plus Hiro had a soccer game tomorrow.

"Hiro-Piccini-Gru, it's bedtime, not playtime plus you have soccer in the morning, do you want to be tired and miss it?" Pricat said as Hiro sighed since his Dad was fun but his Mom meant business.

"No Mommy but Dad and I were having fun." Hiro replied because he loved soccer and played it a lot along with his favourite cousin Tadashi which made Chomper smi,e plus he wanted to train Hiro in being a seeing eye minion making Pricat underdtand.

"Come on sweetie, you need your rest to grow, and energy for the day." Pricat told him as they were going to his room but she was tucking him in hearing him ask about his sister Sulley because Chomper had explained that she had gone to a big pup school that would help her.

"Sulley is really happy there, and made friends, just like you at school, but we'll see her soon because her school has mid term." Pricat said using her dream sand to get him to sleep on time but kissed his purple furred head, removing his goggles.

She hoped he was okay but going to join Chomper in their room seeing him relax but talking to Ash on Skype making her understand since Ash was like a sister to him making her understand because she missed Marcie but Chomper was tired from a lot of things hanging up.

Pricat was cuddling her husband as she was excited because good things were happening for their kind of minions with the brain boosts and they were changing things hearing Chomper giggle because it was cute plus they needed this kind of downtime.

"Hey no fair, you distracted me!" Chomper told her as they were goofing around.

Bug around one in the morning, the both of them were asleep on their bed in each other's arms which Gru found adorable plus they were a huge help to the family so was letting them sleep because they needed it to be good parents to Hiro and excited to see Sulley again.

He heard giggles as Tomago, Kevin's god pup and Cady's five year old daughter was out of bed making him sigh but saw Kevin catch her.

"She wanted to play with Hiro but it's bedtime now." Tne male purple minion said but it was cute.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **He-he after listening to Strange Sight which always makes me think of purple minions, I couldn't help myself plus Chompervand Pricat are freaking cute plus they have a younger son named Hiro.**

 **So I felt like writing one shots or try to**

 **In this first one, Hiro is rambunctious plus it's bedtime and he has a soccer game.**

 **Sulley, their daughter is in a special minion college for ones like her with special needs in case anybody was wondering.**


	2. Surprises

Hiro was pretty excited as it was mid term meaning not only was he and his cousins off from school for a week but his big sister Sulley was coming to visit which made the male purple minion youngster happy since in the lab, he, Tadashi and Tomago were playing super minions, which Kevin had taught them but having fun but Nevario was examining Pricat because she hadn't been herself like being sick every morning, food cravings and moody which had freaked both Chomper and Pandora out, so she had asked Nevario to check her out.

"It seems like you have a pup in the oven which shoukd make Hiro very happy, you know he wanted a brother." Nefario told her making her smi,e imagining her husbands's reaction plus Sulley would notice her bump.

"She's gonna be here soon, as Chomper went to pick her up p,us we kept her room the same." Pricat told him.

Nevario understood since his pup Purp had Aspergers which explained things knowing things would be fine making her understand but was leaving seeing a soccer ball stopping it with her psychic powers impressing the pups.

"Coll Aunt Pri, your powers rock!" Tadashi said.

She heard some of the younger brain boosted purple minions upset running to her as they liked being around her and her stories guessing Mark or Nick had been picking on them which made her mad but was calming them down because they were shy but Hiro liked playing with them which made her happy, that her younger son was very sweet hearing an excited giggle.

It belonged to a sixteen year old female purple minion with long messy purple hair with bright blue eyes full of warmth wearing a Frozen shirt and a satchel bag fingering a locket around her purple furred neck making Pricat smi,e hugging her as it was her and Chomper's okder daughter Sulley but she had missed her parents and her brother but her eyes widened seeing a lot of their Minionkind

"A lot of things happened while you were at school, but we can talk later okay?" Pricat said seeing her smi,e at the bump since she had something to tell her mother, Tbat she had her powers and they were under control which made Pricat excited.

"Sulley you're home!" Hiro said hugging her making her giggle because she and her little brother were close seeing Tomago was now five which surprised her.

But some of the younger purple minions were curious about Sulley making Chomper chuckle explaining plus he guessed that Pricat had a bun in the oven whicSulley h made him exvited plus Hiro was excited in case it was a boy making him chuckle explaining it was a mystery until the pup was born making him understand.

Sulley was doing art stuff impressing them but it helped her settle plus she was bonding with the younger brain boosted purple minions in her age group but having fun seeing her parents wanted to talk to her and Hiro in private as she knew why.

Both her and Hiro were stunned hearing their mother say there was going to be another pup on the way making them happy but was sighing because she needed their help.

Gru knew that this was good but saw them happily talking

* * *

 **A/N**

 **More cuteness and hope peopke are enjoying.**

 **It's mid term for not just Hiro, but for his sister who is spending it with her Fami,y plus Pricat has a surprise for both her kids**


	3. Finding What Is Most Important

It was late at night and while Pricat was at the Gru house putting most of their purple minion siblings to bed along with her son, Chomper was at the AVL working an all night shift which made her sigh because she knew that leading the Minion Division gave him a chance to lead but she and Hiro needed him too sighing seeing Hiro in his pyjamas hugging her.

"You're worrying about Daddy because he had to work, right?" he said making Pricat realise he had psychic powers too that were just emerging but she needed to talk to him about that.

"Yex your father doesn't get that we need him too." Pricat said seeing the window open as a certain female guardian minion in a hooded purple top wielding a sceptre making her smirk seeing her older twin sister Pandora there.

"Hey you seemed sad, like you needed help but where's Chomper?" Pandora said.

"Dadfy's working the whole night, and Mommy wants to have fun like they always do." Hiro said making her understand but would intervene.

She was using her dream sand to lull the both of them into sleep, then flew off to the AVL finding Chomper stunned she was here knowing Hiro and Pricat needed him but it was hard juggling work and family making Pandora chuckle.

"No it's not, it's easy and you know it plus Hiro and Pricat give you great joy which I've seen so go home as the AVL won't fall apart." Pandora told him.

He knew she was right but going home finding Pricat asleep cuddling Hiro which made his heart melt because Pandora was right, his Fami,y needed him so was staHe ying home rather than being at the AVL knowing Pricat would be happy in the morning, carrying her gently to their room tucking her in, but climbing in beside her.

He was feeling good even if Silas was gonna be mad at him but Sheepsbutt would underdtand drifting off but the next morning, he was exhausted from working making Hiro underdtand but was getting ready for school seeing a sick Tomago which bummed him out knowing Cady and Kevin would help.

"Hiro we gotta go, or we're gonna be late!" Tadashi told him.

He nodded after hugging his Mom but she she hadn't heard from her and Chomper's birth mother Eldora but right now, she was dating a purple minion male from England which made both Chomper and Pricat surprised.

"Wow, Mom has good taste in boys, plus we can bond with him." Chomper said

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's more**

 **While Chomper is pulling all night duty at the AVL, Pricat is home taking care of Hiro and their siblings plus Hiro is getting his powers which amazes Pricat.**

 **Maybe Pandora might show up since she is a guardian minion**

 **Plus Eldora, Chomper and Pricat's birth mother is dating a British purple minion male which stuns both Chomper and Pricat because they're not used to new people or minions until they get to know them.**


	4. Helping Pricat

It was a week later plus it was Saturday meaning the weekend but Chomper and Pricat knew that Eldora was coming to visit unaware her boyfriend was coming which made Pricat anxious because she and Chomper weren't good around new people or minions until they got to know them, making Gru underdtand seeing Hiro usingbhis growing powers for mischief as Tadashi chuckled hysterically.

Gru knew that pups were mischievous but sweet and loving but still growing and learning so Hiro would grow out of causing mischief with his powers so it was okay.

"Just be careful because we don't hurt family or friends plus your Grandmere is coming to visit which makes your parents anxious." Gru told the male purple minion pup making him excited jumping up and down making him smirk.

"I will but I hope my parents are okay, because they get shy and never apart." Hiro said making Gru sigh.

"They've been Tbat way since they were pups, Hiro but maybeHe they'll explain." Gru told him.

He was going upstairs after making pancakes for them but going to his parents room but Chomper and Pricat were surprised by their pup's effort plus Pricat was drinking chocolate milk, humming a lullaby that she had made up when she, Chomper and Pandora had lived with El Macho as pups.

Chomper noticed that Pricat was coming down with something but it was to do with his throat but she was hiding it from them because she didn't want them to worry about her.

"Did you do this to cheer us up?" Chomper told him.

Hiro nodded as he heard his mother coughing a lot which bothered them.

"You should stay in bed Pri, because you seem sick." Chomper told her seeing Hiro nod drinking chocolate milk hoping his Mom was okay.

Pricat sighed because she hated being sick but felt her throat hurt a lot but was resting compared to the others so was sleepy passing out into sleep which astounded Gru needing to get her to a doctor seeing Eldora was here so was sneaking out with Pricat on his back getting into the car.

He saw the doctor diagnose the female purple minion with a chest infection but had her nebulised to open up her lungs so the medicine would work but she was feeling crummy but was getting her to bed but he saw Chomper ordering pizzas realising it was Pizza Night so relieved somebody had ordered because the minions would not be happy if they didn't have pizza.

"Pricat has a chest infection and we just got home, so she's gonna need you." Gru told him.

Chomper was understanding but was going to check on Pricat but getting Ben and Jerry's her favourite ice cream to cheer her up because he hated seeing her sick or sad or hurt seeing her in their bed drinking juice as he was on their bed.

"Aww you're not so well Huh?" he said.

"Yeah I have a sore chest, but it makes me cough and hurts." Pricat told him softly as her voice sounded rough from her chest.

"I brought Ben and Jerry's." Chomper said.

"Tankyu Chomp." Pricat told him coughing.

He knew she would get better but it would take a while to get better but he was humming Soft Minion to her since she liked the Big Bang Theory as it was helping her feel better plus she was hoping that he was okay.

He was Underdtandable but saw her sleepy letting her sleep so she could rest but Kevin was understanding that Chomper was concerned.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories but hope people enjoy.**

 **Eldora, Chomper and Zpricat's birth mother is coming to visit along with her boyfriend Jean which makes both Chomper and Pricat anxious because things like this are hard to get used to.**

 **Plus listening to the new version of Maybe from the 2014 version of Annie gave me ideas so it helps.**


	5. Taking Care Of Their Pup

It was a week later after being sick and Pricat was feeling a little bit better after having a chest infection plus while stuck in bed, she had been imagining about the Minion Kingdom which her, Chomper and Pandora's mother was the queen of but was sketching from her dreams, but Chomper saw a princess that looked like Sulley and a prince that looked like Hiro making him very impressed knowing that she wanted their pups or one of them to be the heir of the Minion Kingdom making Chomper sigh.

"I see but we have to wait and see plus I know it's gonna be Sulley, since she loves that she is a princess despite being a purple minion one with special needs." Chomper told her as that was true plus Sulley was always writing stories about a shy purple minion pup who became a princess.

"I guess you're right but we should wait." Pricat told him drawing but he realised that Sulley was visiting this weekend which made them happy because they loved being a family plus unaware Dulley hung out in the Minion Kingdom a lot after school plus now had a pet griffin that Eldora had given her.

"Sweet Sulley's coming!" Hiro said as he was just home from school but we're hugging his parents making Chomper chuckle because he loved how Hiro liked being around his family and his cousins but was doing homework seeing Tadashi bouncing a soccer ball off his head.

Later Sulley was there with a griffin on her shoulder but the female purple minion pup wasn't feeling so well but was hiding it so she could be with Hiro and her parents because at school, she sometimes missed them so her griffin helped her feel better.

"It's okay Myx!" Sulley said coughing making Hiro stunned.

"Cool, you're here p,us you have a friend with you!" he said as Sulley giggled.

"His name is Myx and a griffin, but Grandmere gave him to me because I find it hard to make friends, plus I kinda go to the Minion Kingdom a lot." Sulley explained.

Chomper chuckled as Hiro was getting him and Pricat making them both chuckle at their son but Pricat realised that Sulley was sick but hiding it plus loved Myx so glad that Eldora had given him to Sulley since she could use a friend to snuggle with at night and a loyal protector.

"Hm you feel warm, so should lie down." she told her leafing her upstairs to her room but saw Myx cuddling with her after Pricat had tucked Sulley into bed.

"She always worries about you guys whi,e at school, even though she comes here on weekends or when you don't send letters." the griffin told Pricat making her underdtand but knew Sulley would feel better after resting.

"I underdtand but we can talk about it later." Pricat said.

Myx nodded as he was nuzzling Sulley but Pricat left them be seeing Hiro playing with Tadashi and he wanted Sulley to play too.

"Guys you have to be quiet, because Sulley is sick and resting okay?" Pricat told both minion pups making them understand plus Hiro wanted to show Myx to his cousins knowing that would have to wai but happy seeing his grandmother as Eldora giggled.

"I see you met Myx Huh, but you like him I see?" she said.

"Yes he looks cute but fun, plus it helps your sister." Eldora told him.

Hiro nodded but was sighing as he was going to play by himself making Eldora underdtand but was giggling seeing both Chomper and Pricat hug her because it was cute.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots but I hope peopke enjoy because I love my minions and purple minions plus listening to music from Barbie and the Secret Door gave me ideas especially about the Minion Kingdom which Eldora is the Queen of.**

 **Pricat is wondering which one of her and Chomper's pups will be the next ruler of Tne Minion Kingdom but it's cute.**


	6. Pizza Night

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and thanks to the reviewer who reviewed as it means a lot to me.**

 **Yes Eldora is Chomper, Pricat and Pandora's birth Mom but she gave them to the AVL as babies because Scarlet Overkill wanted her hands on them but they would grow up to be special but quirky but are great parents to Hiro and Sulley for that reviewer who asked.**

 **Sulley's birthday is coming up which makes Chomper and Pricat excited but nervous because Eldora is choosing which one of her grandpups will rule the Minion Kingdom when they're older.**

* * *

was excited but anxious because she and Chomper knew that their pups Hiro and Sulley were of royal minion blood sijce she and Chomper were the heirs of their mother's realm the minion Kingdom but Pricat knew that Sulley was going to be the next heir of the Minion Mingdom compared to Hiro but Chomper saw Hiro playing soccer with Tadashi and Tomago mamimg Pricat chuckle at her youngest pup's antics sighing plus Sulley's birthday was coming up which made both Chomper and Pricat excited but nervous, meaning Eldora would choose which one of her grandpups would rule the Minion Kingdom when older.

They knew that Hiro was way like Chomper so Pricat had a feeling it would be Sulley because she loved being in the Minion Kingdom and learning royal stuff from her grandmother plus she had Myx to keep her company plus they were throwing Sulley a party this weekend since her birthday was on a school day.

Gru chuckled as he knew that Chomper and Pricat were loving parents to Hiro and Sulley but knew about the royalty thing seeing Hiro playing super minion but having fun but he was being careful since he knew the lab wasn't a playground unless the brain boosted purple minions were involved.

"When are we having Sulley's party, Grandpa?" Hiro asked him.

"At the weekend, when she's home buddy but it's understandable because minions and minion pups like you love to party." Gru said to him but Hiro was underdtanding because he loved being around his sister plus had saved all his allowance to get her a good gift.

"Mom said she would take me to the mall to get Sulley a gift." Hiro told him making Gru smile at his answer.

Pricat smirked going with Hiro to the mall but he picked out some jewellery for his sister making Pricat smile because it was cute.

They saw it was Pizza Night which was the Fami,y's favourite meal of the week plus the minions got wild over pizza which zGru encouraged seeing them running around like crazy as Hiro understood because he was putting his present for Sulley awaShe y but Chomper would help him wrap it later.

She guessed it was Pizza Night but was knowing how much chaos that caused when it was this but it was okay.

Chomper heard giggles as the other minion pups were playing with Nerf guns but hitting other things with the rubber darts knowing they were goofing around.

He hoped they were being careful but saw the pizza here seeing the pups and minions getting nuts.


	7. An New Member

**A/N**

 **Here's some more and thanks to those who reviewed but hope you enjoy this one which was inspired by getting a cold sore.**

 **Sulley has her first boyfriend in a male minion named Sora but she hasn't to,d her parents because they would freak but Pricat knew but Chomper didn't so when he Doex when Sulley is home for the weekend, it means chaos since to parents, they see their kids as kids even if they're getting older.**

* * *

Sulley was touching something that had appeared on her bottom lip which was a cold sore which sometimes came from kissing but she did have a boyfriend named Sora who went to her college and also a minion but she had only to,d her grandmother and not her parents knowing they would freak since in parents's eyes they still saw their pups as pups even if they were growing up making Sulley sigh knowing she was going home because today was Friday meaning she was going home for the weekend making her excited but nervous.

 _I just hope Mom and Dad don't find out about Sora, because they'd freak or think I'm just a pup plus it doesn't help I have powers like Mom because she'll know how happy Sora makes me._

* * *

She was going after packing but heard giggling as Hiro and her younger cousins were being mischievous hearing Nefario yell making Sulley cover her ears because the female purple minion hated being overwhelmed making Hiro happy she was home along with her parents only her father noticed the cold sore on her bottom lip making Pricat smirk because Eldora told her about Sora but she hadn't told Chomper since being protective of Sulley, finding out she had a boyfriend would freak him out.

"Um hey Dad, what's up, why're you staring?" Sulley asked avoiding eye contact.

"How did you get that thing on your lip, because the only way to get one of those is if-" Chomper said putting two and two together running off freaked out.

"Daddy found out, about your you know what, since Grandma to,d me but I didn't tell Daddy." Pricat said making Sulley quiet but had something on her mind mentally asking.

"I know Sora is nice, plus I trust you p,us these things happen because you're growing up." Pricat told her making Sulley underdtand hugging her.

Gru wondered what had happened but found Chomper in a Purpke furred ball mumbling things making him curious as Tne male purple minion explained making Gru stunned that he was going through a parenting crisis remembering when Margo had her first crush

"I know but Sulley is smart and even if this guy is in her life, she still nedds you, I know it besides you still have Hiro and the pup in Pri's oven." Gru said as Chomper nodded but was stunned that Sora lived in Tne same neighbourhood knowing Sulley would hang out with him all weekend making Pricat sigh.

"It'll work,out-" Pricat told her whimpering making him realise what was happening the pup was coming getting her to the hospital as Hiro and Sulley were excit"You ed but playing in the waiting room.

."You think it's gonna be a boy or a girl, Sulley?" Hiro asked as they were playing Uno.

"That's not how it works buddy trust me, p,us we talked about this in class bit Tne stork basically chooses what the baby's gonna be.

I bet Grandma's gonna be happy." Sulley said as he understood but was seeing Eldora there saying the pup was born as Chomper went in there but Eldora stopped Hiro and Sulley for a few moments.

"Guys you can come in now, somebody wants to meet you." Chomper told them as both pups entered seeing an infant Purpke minion pup in Tneir mother's arms but it was female making Sulley happy.

"Aw man, I'm never gonna get a brother!" Hiro said as Chomper chuckled.

"Her name is Riley-Eldora-Gru guys." Pricat told them.

"She has Grandma's name for her middle name!" Hiro pointed out as Sulley giggled holding her new sister but they were bonding plus Hiro saw her smile at them which was cute plus Eldora knew things were getting good plus knew the house would be full of noise making Chomper chuckle plus hadn't told both Hiro and Sulley they were moving house.


	8. Changes

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and hope people like.**

 **Chomper and Pricat are moving into an new house but Sulley is anxious since she isn't used to changes but she'll come around.**

* * *

"Wait we're moving, but why, did we do something wrong?" Hiro asked after Chomper said this news to both Hiro and Sulley when they were at their favourite pizza place after visiting Riley in the hospital a,ong with their mother but Eldora guessed this would upset both her grandpups.

"No guys you didn't do anything wrong but with Riley being born your Mom and I figured we should get a house of our own plus we bought the perfect house with a huge backyard." Chomper to,d them but Sulley was quiet.

 _Oh crud, I forgot Sulley hates change plus it takes her a long while to get used to things p,us she is more used to Gru's house since she grew up there._

 _But we can help her out, with this change._

Eldora understood his concern but things would work out okay but Sulley was wearing an Inside Out shirt with the emotions on it so it was cute but understood since Sulley had extreme emotions so understood.

"You think Riley will be like me, when she grows up?" Sulley asked softly making her chuckle.

"We don't know sweetie, we have to wait and see." Eldora told her.

Sulley sighed as she was drinking Dr Pepper her favourite soda which made her happy because of the changes that were happening.

* * *

Dave and Kevin were stunned that Chomper and Pricat along with their pups were moving into an new house but Chomper was explaining that they would still come to Tne house but with Riley being born, they needed a place to live making them underdtand plus they knew Sulley wasn't so happy about this change making Chomper sigh.

"Yes she freaked out when I told her and Hiro, last night when we had pizza but she and changes don't mix." he told them.

"Maybe you guys should help her out, since she is extreme in her emotions." Kevin said making Chomper agree but he hoped that Sulley was okay back at school but Gru understood knowing that Sulley would be okay.

"Yes it's okay, but Sora will distract her." Chomper told him making Gru understand because he was a knew things would be okay seeing Hiro with his cousin's but Lei was sad.

Kevin guessed Hiro had told them he along with Chomper and Pricat making the male purple minion understand but was comforting her explaining she would still see Hiro at school and stuff and that he just moved to an new house which made the female purple minion pup.

Chomper sighed as he was mamimg an nursery in the new house for Riley but also made rooms for Hiro and Sulley so they would feel better about moving in.


	9. Adjusting To A Baby

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots and hope people like.**

 **Riley, Chomper and Pricat's new pup is keeping them up along with Hiro but Hiro is being cranky and needs an nap.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a few nights later and Chomper and Pricat along with Hiro were in the new house but Riley was crying as it was four in the morning but Chomper was awake seeing Pricat deep asleep making him sigh getting up going to the nursery putting the lamp on which cast a safe inviting glow in the room, picking Riley up gently guessing she was hungry like when he and Pricat had been babies and Eldora fed them milk.

"C'mon sweetie let's get you milk, but it's okay because you'll grow out of it just like your brother and sister did when they were babies." Chomper said while feeding her seeing her smile at him which was cute making him happy because he and Pricat cared about their pups.

"Daddy, why is Riley still awake, isn't she tired?" he heard Hiro ask stunning Chomper seeing him there.

"She doesn't mean it bud, because she's just a baby and she'll grow out of it like you and Sulley when you were babies." Chomper explained to him.

"Good thing Sulley is in school or sleeps there, because Riley would wake her up a lot like she does with us." Hiro replied as Chomper sighed.

"Just give Riley time okay, as you and Sulley were very close when you were a baby so maybe you and Riley will be good friends." Chomper told him.

Hiro sighed as he was watching his dad rocking Riley to sleep singing a lullaby soothing her into sleep tucking her in kissing her little purple furred head leaving an night light on so she would be soothed leaving her be but going to Hiro's room finding his son awake playing making Chomper sigh.

"C'mon buddy it's really late and you need your sleep." Chomper told him.

Hiro shook his purple furred head at his father but Chomper sighed scooping his son up running onto his bed as Hiro giggled at his dad's goofiness making Chomper smile because he knew that pups loved cuddles because Riley was making Hiro was scared his new sister was replacing him.

"Hey Riley's not replacing you, but we're all gonna have fun." Chomper assured him making him understand.

* * *

Lei and her cousins saw that Hiro was very tired but it was because of his new baby sister making them understand because Riley was playing with baby toys making them understand but knew that she was growing up like they were but he was cranky and not thinking clearly making Lei sigh seeing him take Riley's favourite toy away but hiding it seeing her upset making Pricat worry.

"Oh boy she doesn't have her favourite toy, but she had it a few seconds ago which is weird." she said seeing Lei tug on her arm gently.

"Aunt Pricat, Hiro did it!" she said.

"Whoa, he did what sweetie?" she asked her.

"He took Riley's favourite doll and hid it, but he didn't mean it because he's tired and needs an nap." the female purple minion pup told her.

Pricat understood as she found Riley's favourite stuffed animal, which Eldora had given her seeing Riley happy again cuddling it making Pricat relieved but smile seeing Hiro hide making her sigh.

"Hiro I'm not mad at you, as you're sleepy because Riley has been keeping me and your dad up too but you need an nap." Pricat told him going to a room where there was a bed but was telling him a story while she was cuddling him, because he loved cuddles.


	10. Babysitting Her Grandpups

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the one shots bit hope people like.**

 **Eldora is babysitting Hiro and Riley because Chomper and Pricat are tired and need a break but it's good**

 **I hope you guys.**

* * *

and Pricat giggled at Riley because the infant purple minion female was being cute because it was a few weeks of being born but both adult purple minions were tired from taking care of Hiro and Riley so needed a break but Hiro could understand because his parents were always sleepy plus he had a soccer game coming up so sighed, getting ready because his grandmother Eldora was taking him but she knew that Chomper and Pricat needed a break.

"Maybe you two should go on a date night, because you guys need it." she told them but both adult purple minions sighed.

"We're not comfortable leaving our pups with a sitter, even if Chomp and I do need a break." Pricat told her mother.

"Why don't I watch tnem guys, since I am their grandmother after all?" Eldora told them but Chomper nodded along with Pricat because Eldora was right because they needed an night away from their pups knowing Hiro would underdtand, being brain boosted like his sister and cousins.

"Okay because we could use a break, but things will be okay." Chomper said drinking coffee because he and Pricat had been sleeping seeing Hiro back from soccer but happy his grandmother was watching him and Riley making Eldora chuckle sensing magical power growing in Tne male purple minion pup.

That surprised Pricat since she and Sulley had magic but hoped Riley would too meaning either she or Eldora needed to tell Hiro about this in case his magic emerged while she and Chomper were out later, making Eldora understand so would talk to him later making Pricat relieved.

* * *

Hiro was excited hearing that his grandmother was watching him and his and Sulley's baby sister Riley because he liked having fun with his grandmother plus Sulley was at school because it wasn't the weekend yet but he saw his parents getting ready but Riley was getting upset making Pricat worrying her understand.

"Aw sweetie it's okay, because Daddy and I need to have some adult fun and we'll be back later." Tne female purple minion told her giving her to Eldora seeing Hiro in his room playing with toys making Eldora relieved because her grandson was okay but was ordering pizza for dinner.

She saw Riley in the playpen playing with toys but she was playing with her which made her happy seeing Hiro jumping on the couch, as she sighed seeing him calm down just as the pizza was here.

Eldora saw her grandson's eyes gleam meaning his magic was going to emerge meaning chaos knowing she had to explain to him seeing him in awe.

"I knew Mommy and Sulley had magic, but does my dad have it too?" Hiro asked.

"No he doesn't which is why your Mom is surprised you do, but worrying in case Riley doesn't have magic." Tne elder female purple minion explained but giggled because she was pregnant with a pup of her own but her bump was growing.

"Do Mommy and daddy know you're gonna be a Mom?" Hiro asked.

"Yes sweetie, Tney do but very excited, and know she's going to be magical." Eldora said drinking coffee but she felt Tne pup awake and kicking making Hiro chuckle b"Tnatecause he put a hand to Tne bump feeling it.

"That means Riley is gonna have a friend, when Tne baby comes." Hiro said to her.

"That's right but some female minions end up giving birth to a litter of pups, but we have to wait and see." Eldora told him feeding Riley.

Later around midnight Chomper and Pricat were home but happy things had gone well here while they'd been out seeing Eldora going to bed because she lived with tnem now.


	11. Getting His Wisdom Fangs Out

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy, plus watching Despicable Me 2 again gave me ideas**

 **After his wisdom fangs are bugging him, Pricat gets him an appointment at the dentist but has to get them taken out.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

was feelijg his wisdom fangs bugging him because they had just came up and he didn't want to bite other minions because they were buddies so was biting things ,ike cushions which amused and made Eldora and Pricat concerned but Hiro was finding funny that his dad was biting those things because he saw his Mom calling the dentist, because Chomper needed to be checked out.

"Oh boy, he's not going to be happy because the dentist is evil!" Kevin told Pricat making the female purple minion understand that he didn't like the dentist.

"You might hate the dentist Kev, but Chomper is brave." Pricat told him.

"Sure thing Pri, but one look at the dentist's too,s and Chomp will run for the hills." Kevin told her making Pricat sigh at that.

"We'll see about that, because not everybody likes the dentist." Kevin replied to her making Hiro curious.

"Your dad has to go to the dentist in the morning because of his fangs bugging him, but he'll be okay." Pricat said making the male purple minion pup understand knowing his dad could be brave and get his wisdom fangs out.

The next morning both Chomper and Pricat were at the dentist but the dentist was checking Chomper's mouth saying his wisdom fangs were needing to come out which made the male purple minion anxious.

"It's gonna be okay, plus maybe the dentist can use something to knock you out so you won't feel it." Pricat said seeing the dentist nod using sedative to knock him out while taming his wisdom fangs out.

Pricat took them before the dentist threw them out, but would give them to her twin sister to give to Tooth.

* * *

Later the next day or early evening Chomper began to stir from what the dentist had used to knock the male purple minion out to remove his wisdom fangs because the dentist had removed him, but the male purple minion was feeling pain making both Hiro and Pricat understand because he looked miserable.

"Aw Chomp, it's gonna be okay because you were brave plus Kevin had a bet going on that you would run from the dentist." Pricat said stroking her husband's messy spiked purple hair which was helping relax him.

"The dentist yanked my wisdom fangs out, but how?" Chomper asked making Pricat giggle at her husband because it was cute but something crossed Chomper's mind involving Pandora seeing her nod.

"Of course she will give them to Tooth, but it's gonna hurt for a bit and so proud of you." Pricat said kissing him making Hiro giggle because he thought it was cute.


	12. Family Time

**A/N**

 **Here's more and sorry for not updating minion stuff but writing Inside Out stuff but I still love my minion boys still**

 **In this one, Chomper and Pricat are having family time with Hiro and their infant daughter Riley while the Gru family are out.**

 **I hope you guys like because I got inspired by Modern Family.**

* * *

"Hiro, you're being a goofball like you hung out on Goofball Island!" Pricat said giggling as she, Chomper, Hiro and Tneir newest pup Riley were at the boardwalk because the Gru family were having a day out but Chomper and Pricat wanted to have a day with their pups.

"Hey we're goofballs remember?" Hiro told his Mom as Riley was in Chomper's arms but he was knowing she wanted to be put down to walk because she had learnt to walk, much to Hiro'd dismay.

Since Riley was just a baby still, she didn't understand why her brotner didn't want her in his room or touching his toys because he had cool toys like Megazords among other things like trains.

But Chomper and Pricat were helping him bond with his sister because she loved her stuffed animals like Sulley had, plus Hiro missed his big sister because she was busy at her school, which Pricat underdtood so with Riley, he got to be the big brother.

* * *

Eldora giggled looking at the photos Pricat had taken with her camera phpne because the photos of her grand pups were very cute knowing they had fun at the boardwalk seeing Chomper nod, because it was true plus he loved being with his pups and Pricat.

"Yes we had sundaes, after lunch because they were awesome, plus Hiro did eat lunch, plus Chomper was goofing around." Pricat told her.

"Hey we were having fun, plus we're goofballs." Chomper said.

Before putting Hiro down for his nap, they'd been playing with light Sabres which made Pricat sigh because she knew she would have a hard time putting him to sleep or having his nap, because Chomper had riled him up by rough play since purple minion pups loved rough play

"But that's normal of boys, but Riley is being a sweet baby." Eldora said to her making Pricat smile seeing Riley stare at her.

Kevin chuckled seeing the photos because they were cute plus Gru and Lucy were taking photos of him, his brothers and the girls.

"Hiro is so like Chomper, being a goofball so it's cute." Kevin said as Eldora agreed seeing Pricat feed Riley her bottle which was cute because the female purple minion was a good mother, to Hiro, Riley and Sulley plus Chomper was an awesome father.

They were ordering take out seeing Hiro running around like a tornado making Pricat sigh because she knew chaos was going to happen.


	13. Trying To Bond

**A/N**

 **Here's Mord and was inspired by Modern Family because I've been watching it recently**

 **In this one, Hiro's clasd are doing the egg drop project and Hiro is having a blast with it but Pricat is worried she and her son aren't bonding compared to him and Chomper.**

* * *

"Fire in the hole, peopke!" Hiro yelled throwing eggs in hand made containers which scared his Mom but his dad found it hilarious but Hiro was doing science homework, much to his family's anxiety, but Hiro was getting frustrated because he wasn't getting results.

"Whoa Hiro, relax bud you can do this plus you're pretty smart." Chomper assured his son.

"Maybe I can be the container, you know?" Hiro told him.

"No sweetie that's dangerous, plus just because purple minions are indestructible, you can't do it okay?" Pricat said.

"Mommy, don't take the fun out of this!" Hiro replied.

"We're not, your Mom just wants you to be save, you know?" Chomper told him.

* * *

Gru sighed seeing Hiro working on his homework plus Edith found the egg drop awesome and an excuse for mischief making Hiro nod because their teacher was letting them drop eggs off the school roof, plus Kevin and Stuart did this kind of stuff on Halloween so why not turn homework into a game?

Chomper smirked at his son because sometimes Hiro needed encouragement to keep going with things according to his teacher like his self driving car which was genius.

"Atta boy, just be careful!" he said seeing Hiro had a zillion boxes of eggs but Lucy hoped this was okay.

"He's just doing homework, plus in a few days they're gonna do this at school." Chomper said to her.

Riley was woken from her nap bit Pricat was calming her down guessing Hiro was getting carried away with homework but she used her powers to cool the antics down a tad.

"Aw Mommy I was just turning homework into a game!" Hiro said.

She sighed knowing Tney didn't have a strong bond like he did with his father but sighed as she was working on it because she had a strong bond with Sulley growing up, and beginning to with Riley so why was her son so hard to bond with?

Chomper knew Hiro needed time to adjust sijce Sulley left for college and Riley had just joined the family so it made sense his son was not happy but he saw Hiro in his room taking an nap which he needed but he saw Pricat there watching.


	14. Coming Of Age

**A/N**

 **He-he here's more of the stories and couldn't resist updating.**

 **Sulley has come of age meaning she will be the queen of the Minion Kingdom and Chomper and Pricat figure out why Hiro acts out around his new sister Riley.**

* * *

was very excited because she was to be the. Next Queen of the Minion Mimgdom but she hoped her parents would be coo, with this because like her mother Pricat, royalty ran in her blood along with her magical powers mamimg her grandmother Eldora buckle because she knew her grand pup was very excited about this preparing things sending out invitations because she'd been training the you g adult female purple minion for a few years now, plus she was turning twenty one.

She was nervous but excited because being queen was a huge deal from what her parents had told her growing up because Pricat had almost been Queen, had she not been pregnant with Sulley.

Eldora smiled because she knew to Sulley, being a purple minion with magic came naturally to her like Pricat but knew that Sulley would make a great queen.

"You think my folks will be okay, about this?" Sulley asked.

"Yes sweetie, as you are making me very proud, your Mom too." Eldora told her.

Sulley smiled revealing her fangs because she knew her grandmother was right but hoped things was okay with her folks and her brother Hiro, approaching tShe he magic mirror which Eldora had shown her to use.

She saw her mother singing to her new sister calming her down which made Sulley smile because it was cute because she loved when her mother sang.

* * *

Pricat was understanding after she and Chomper had received the invitation for Sulley's coronation but Hiro was very excited his big sister was going to be queen wondering if one day, he or Riley would be the next ruler making Chomper chuckle knowing that royalty was in their blood but was letting his son be, seeing Riley crawling making Hiro sigh because he didn't want to share his parents with his sister, so missed his big sister.

Pricat's eyes widened realising why he was acting out around Riley because he missed his big sister understanding but she would figure out a way to help him get adjusted to his sister.

"Maybe he should go see her, as it might cheer him up because he was very happy hearing Sulley is going to be Queen." Pricat told Chomper.

"Yes that is a good idea, as he might get happy again." Pricat replied.

Hiro was very excited hearing he was going to see his sister become queen making Pricat smile that he was back to his normal self.

Chomper saw Riley upset because her Mom was going with her brother and she couldn't go with them.

"Ssh it's okay sweetie, Mommy and Hiro will be back soon." he said humming the lullaby Pricat sang which soothed Riley to sleep, seeing her calm down which relieved the male purple minion because he cared about his pups a lot.


	15. Visiting Sulley

"Mm, you think these cookies will be good enough for the bake sale?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, as it is the time of year Scouts sell these things sweetie." Pricat told her son.

It was now Fall and Hiro was feeling better after spending the summer with his big sister Sulley who was now queen of the Minion Kingdom but now school was starting again, he was back home plus in Scouts which had been Chomper's idea.

It was helping Hiro because he was acting out because of his younger sister Riley so being in Scouts helped the male purple minion pup make friends with other minion pups.

"Hey, cookies!" Chomper said as Pricat sighed.

"They're for Scouts, daddy to raise money." Hiro said to his dad.

"I see." Chomper replied making Pricat giggle at her husband but she was letting him eat cookie dough making Hiro giggle because it was cute plus she knew some of the other minion parents at Scouts were unsure of them but Pricat sighed.

She realised it was nearly Hiro's bedtime making the male purple minion pup annoyed making Chomper understand because he liked having fun with his pups making Pricat sigh.

"I know, but bedtime can be fun too." Pricat told Hiro.

"When Dad does it, then yeah." Hiro replied.

"Go get ready for bed, okay?" Pricat said

Hiro sighed going upstairs to his room putting on pyjamas but he was sighing because he just wanted to have fun and baking cookies had been fun but hated having to stop just because he had school tomorrow.

Chomper chuckled at that because he knew that zPricat was bonding with Riley whi,e he bonded with Hiro playing soccer, rough housing among other things but knew Pricat was kind of stifling their son a bit.

* * *

understood as Pricat was explaining about things but it was okay to just be themselves since they were very sweet and smart but she knew her son and daughter were raising their pups right like they had Sulley seeing Pricat smile because her mother was right, plus she had Riley with her.

"Chomper thinks we should put her in daycare, but I'm not sure about that because she always hangs out with us." Pricat told her.

"Well, his idea to enrol Hiro in Scouts worked since he seems more happier and not so jealous about his sister." Eldora told her.

Pricat guessed she was right but heard laughter as it was Sulley making her curious seeing her older pup goofing around with Griffins.

Pricat giggled at this but it was just play seeing her hug her making Sulley smile seeing the Griffins fly off making Eldora underdtand giggling at her grand daughter's antics because despite being Queen, Sulley was still a pup in many ways.

"Is Hiro okay, Mom?" Sulley asked her.

"Sort of, but he is mischievous like your father." Pricat to,d her.

Sulley giggled at her mother's reply because she'd watched her, her dad and brother by using Tne magic mirror which Eldora had showed her to use in case she missed them.

"Yes, Hiro has gotten more confident." Pricat told her.

They were drinking tea but was hoping things were okay but Pricat knew things were okay at home.


	16. Preparing For The Holidays

"Woah, the tree loojs awesome plus Christmas is going to be fun." Hiro said as Chomper and Pricat giggled at that seeing Riley excited running around Pkus Hiro had shared cookies with her making Chomper chuckle, knowing minion pups were mischievous but sweetn

"Yes, it will be, and bet you're excited?" Pricat asked her son seeing him nod.

Pricat knew that things would get a little chaotic but it was a good chaotic plus her pups were excited for the holidays seeing Pandora there after putting both Hiro and Riley to bed.

"This time of year is magical, plus North is busy." Tne guardian minion said.

"Yes, plus Hiro sent him a letter along with Riley." Pricat said.

Pandora smirked at this knowing that the holidays would be good and they were having fun and playing in the snow.

She hoped her God pups were okay plus knew Pitch wouldn't scare them or give them bad dreams because this season was very sweet making Pricat nod because she told Hiro and Riley about the Guardian's making Pandora grin.

* * *

Eldora saw Sulley smirk decorating the tree in the castle using her magic but knew the holidays meant family time making her miss her parents and younger siblings, making Eldora understand since they were coming for Christmas.

She hoped that her parents were okay making Eldora underdtand seeing her grand daughter use the magic mirror to see what her parents were dping smirking seeing her Mom with Pandora making Eldora curious about who Pricat was with, making Sulley gulp.

"She's a friend of mom's, grandma." she lied making Eldora understand leaving her be because she had holiday stuff to do.

She hoped that her grandmother didn't find out that Pandora was a guardian minion because she would freak and want to talk to her sighing.


	17. Meeting An New Uncle

Pricat smirked as Hiro was having fun because it was mid term but the male purple minion pup was having a blast plus they were bonding better but Hiro noticed a strange male purple minion unaware he was a friend of Dave's named Sparta that Chomper and Pricat were friends with, making Pricat understand her son's curiousity.

"It's okay sweetie, that's Sparta who is uncle Dave's best friend but he's very sweet and fun." Pricat said seeing Hiro nod hearing it was lunch time running off to the kitchen.

"Wow, that little pup is yours and Chomper's?" Sparta asked softly seeing Pricat nod since Hiro looked like Chomper the way Riley looked like Pricat

"Yes, yes Hiro is along with his infant sister Riley, Sparta but we're raising them you know?" Pricat replied seeing Sparta smile.

"I can see that, you know?" Sparta replied seeing Hiro tnere with peanut butter cookies making Sparta chuckle because the pup was very cute.

"Hey there, kid I see you're having fun." Sparta said shyly as Hiro understood because he knew that he and his mother was shy too so was hugging Sparta since he sensed that his new uncle needed a cuddle which Pricat found very cute.

"T-Tankyu Hiro as I'm still getting used, to being in the family." Sparta admitted making Tne male purple minion pup understand.

"Yeah, but we're very understanding plus Grandpa Gru is very nice you know?" Hiro told him making Pricat chuckle at her son's words because it was true remembering what Dave had told her about Sparta.

"Yes, he has a point Sparta but Kevin told me you watch Lei sometimes, when Chomper and zi can't." Pricat said but heard Riley upset.

"Uh-oh, somebody needs an nap since she's been playing all morning and gets like this." Pricat said seeing Chomper trying to calm Riley down.

"Woah, she's having a tantrum cool!" Hiro said as Gru shot him a look knowing Riley was still just a baby so got more upset

"Hiro, she doesn't know how to calm down, like you and your big cousins do because your folks have to teach her or when she goes to school." Gru explained to him .

Pricat was rocking Riley gently but singing to her which Sparta found cute but hoped she was okay.

Chomper underdtood knowing Sparta hadn't really been around pups until now since Kevin had told him about Sparta watching Lei.

Plus Mom's Day was soon which would be fun for Lucy chuckling making Hiro underdtand but they were going to have some guy fun.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the stories but talking to VocaloidMinion on Deviant Art made me want to update plus Sparta her purple minion OC shows up here but just borrowing him.

It's mid term and Hiro is off school but meets his uncle Sparta but it's cute


	18. Chubbinesss Abounds

"Let's race again, let's race!" Pricat said resting her chubby purple furred arms on Tne handlebar of her Segway scooter that she used a lot

She and Chomper were Getying chubby thanks to Nefario's cereal and their low metabolism but loving it and Pkaying and in love with food but their bellies were growing slowly along with Hiro's.

"Okay, Ojay we're having fun, eh plus we shoukd fuel up as racing made me hungry." Chomper said as his cheeks had began puffing out but Pricat loved it, pinching and kissing them Pkus kissing his belly.

They were at the park but having fun plus purple minions were bottomless pits so being chubby was good sitting on the picnic rug on Tne warm day.

"Bring on the food, honey!" Pricat said getting excited as they were chowing down but eating cereal too feeling their bellies enjoy this workout as both Purpke minions felt their bellies get a little big hearing a ripping sound from Chomper putting the trash away.

A rip was in his pants making Pricat excited meaning her chubby minion prince was doing well but they were sleepy because it was hot and food made you sleepy as they were lying beside each other.

Their metabo,ism was getting pretty low but minions weren't peopke so it was okay plus Gru had made the house and his lab bigger for them and their Chibby purple minion friends like Kevin.

Later they were going home on their scooters unaware Pandora their older sister and guardian minion was watching finding their chubby state adorable knowing they were okay so was leaving them be.

She knew their mother didn't know yet or that Hiro was Getying Chibby but it was their lives hearing them chuckle knowing peopke got chubby everyday so it was good plus chubby Minipns would be inspired by zPricat in Tne minion Kingdom

Chomper giggled as Pricat was sleepy going to her recliner reclining it but asleep snoring seeing Eldora was on Skype but he grinned seeing her eating Nefario's cereal happy she was on the chubby train like him, Hiro, Pricat giggling.

"Yes, as Gru sent a few boxes but it's good!" Eldora said making him smile hanging up but saw Hiro home but devouring cookies Pkus Riley, was drinking chocolate milk which was helping her get chubby forva toddler making Chomper chuckle.

"One big chubby family." Chomper said giggling.


	19. Getting On The Chubby Train

"This is good, Mom is getting on the chubbybtrain and she made the cadtle bigger plus soon other purple minions can enjoy the chubby goodness he-he." Pricat said as Chomper was poking her belly gently

They were hanging out all night as it was fun plus Hiro was sleeping over at Lei's so it was fine plus they were eating donuts which was aiding their chubbiness

"Yeah, we should have done this long ago!" Chomper said as they were at a skate park since despite being chubby, Chomper could still skateboard but Pricat had made the board bigger but watching and drinking root beer feeling good on the inside

Her beginning to not fit were making her happy because it meant she was getting chubbier like Kevin who was wearing bigger clothes.

"I told you that you could do it lol." Chomper said giggling off the soda but having fun

Fhey were then going to the Minion Kingdom Tneir home to have some fun but hungry seeing a coffee shop open and going in sitting at a booth eating cake feeling good on the inside plus unaware their Mom wanted to join them seeing her there.

She was cuddling her pups but was giving into her metabo,ism eating feeling good as her metabolism was getting funky feeling her gut would grow in time plus had ordered more of Nefario's cereal plus other purple minions were loving it.

"We can help you get good and chubby." Chomper said as his purple cheeks puffed out which Eldora was pinching hearing her son giggle.

"Looking forward to it, guys but you should stay in the castle okay?" Eldora said as it was morning plus she saw her chubby pups were sleepy rubbing their eyes getting on their Segways instead of walking which was helping arriving at the castle.

Tbey were going inside but taking the elevator to their room which was huge now the cadtle was huge but Chomper and Pricat were just sleeping on the floor because they didn't feel like getting into bed or changing into pyjamas.

Eldora was making breakfast for later since they would be hungry and was liking they could bond through this and get chubby since that was thevway the world was getting.

She'd even made bowls of the cereal they craved so much eating a little as her muscles were starting to get flabby making her very happy as she knew it was happening but her butt was getting a bit big making her happy.


	20. Two New Additions

"Hehe quit it uncle, that tickles!" Pricat said to Nefario.

"You need bigger fitting overalls, and you keep sucking your gut in, so just relax." he replied as the chubby female Purpke minin princess let it hang out.

She'd outgrown her overalls plus they'd ripped when hanging out with her best girl minion friend, Mimu who was also becoming chubby after being hooked on Banana Bites so was letting Nefario fit her for larger overalls.

"Here, put these on, but you're cute chubby." Nefario said to Pricat plus he noticed she was needing a check up, as he had noticed certain changes i

"I think you might be having an new addition to the family, well your family which explains why you've been moody so Chomper will be surprised, along with Hiro and Riley." Nefario said, seeing her leave.

Later at her and Chomper's house, she was telling Hiro was now nine and Riley who was four about them having an new baby brother or sister.

"Cool, maybe it'll be chubby like us!" Hiro said, making Pricat giggly because Riley was poking her chubbier belly to find the baby making Chomper chuckle.

"It's still growing, in your mama but it'll be fun." he told Riley.

He hoped the new pup would be a boy, since that would be fun for him and Hiro so would have to wait, until the baby came so was waiting before making an nursery for the pup.

* * *

Miku was excited, about her royal best friend having another pup, rubbing Pricat's chubbier belly gently since it was nine months, meaning the pup should come soon but Chomper was keeping an eye on her seeing her get giggly guessing the pup was wanting to pkay since she had her headphones near the bump.

Miku could hear J-pop from tnem, guessing the pup was loving it and probably dancing hearing her friend giggling hysterically which was adorable, guessing the pup would love music.

"M-maybe as it likes Hatsune Miku, like we do!" Pricat said.

That early morning, it was time so Chomper was taking her to Nefario, since Hiro and Riley were sleeping over at Gru's but even later, fraternal Purpke minion pup twins were born.

"Holy cow, Tney're boys!" Chomper said.

"I know you're excited, but they just got here and you need sleep." Pricat said cradling one of her son's and they were chubby which made her smirk.

"Hiro will be happy, finding out he has two little brothers." Nefario said.

He was letting Pricat sleep, while giving her son's a check up but like their parents looke drew adorable seeing Hiro mores see but Riley was frowning.

"Aw man, Tne boys are ruling our house!" she said, making Chomper chuckle.

"It'll be fun, you'll see." he assured her.


	21. A Little Jealous

"Why is Riley upset, and having a meltdown?" Hiro asked.

"Because your new Brotjers are the centre of attention, but it's normal, like you when Riley was born." Chomper told him seeing everybody in the family fawning over Mork and Maui, Pricat's twin sons.

"Hey, having Brotjers is Awesone, p,us I get to teach them stuff, right?" Hiro asked his dad.

"Yes buddy, Yoj do and bet this will be fun." Gru told him, seeing Eldora there.

She was impressed that Pricat had given birth to twin pups that were boys, making Chomper sigh knowing that they would become princes like Hiro making Pricat agree with her husband, as she wanted her pups to be normal pups, then fibd out the Royal thing, when they were older.

Gru saw Hiro pumped up, making Mork chuckle, along with Maui at Hiro, making his cousin Luna giggle, because she found what he was doing was adorable because they were pretty close, since Luna was born plus she was starting school which made him excitable, bug Eldora was anxious about Lina starting school.

"Grandma, Luna will be fine, trust me." Hiro assured her, making Pricat grin.

"Mork and Maui are really neat, but happy I have brotners." Hiro told her.

Chomper saw Mork and Maui becoming fussy or antsy guessing they wanted to play, seeing them on the floor, crawling after Kyle which Gru found cute, hoping the monster dog woukdn't be scared of both infants, Pkus Chomper and Pricat were planning a Welcone party, for her son's seeing Hiro wanting to help, wondering where Riley went.

"She's with grandma and grandpa, I think." Hiro replied playing with Mork and Maui, gently rough housing with them which Lucy found cute, guessing Hiro was loving being a big brother hoping Riley wasn't too disappointed.

* * *

"This party is gonna be awesome, plus mommy got the chefs to make Mork and Maui banoffee cake, which they're gonna love!" Hiro said which made Chomper agree with his eldest son, guessing that Riley still needed time, to get used to her new brothers.

"Yes, yes it is, plus mom is dressing your brothers, but maybe we should be nice, to your sister because she's finding it hard, to share us with two little baby brothers running around." Chomper told him, making Hiro sigh.

It was a few days later, and the day of the welcome party for Mork and Maui, which made Chomper, Hiro and Pricat very excited, but Riley wasn't so wanted to stay in her room, which astounded Hiro, because parties were a lot of fun,especially with their family so the male purple minion pup was going to try, and convince her to give Mork and Maui a chance.

"What do you want, aren't you pkaying with your awesome new brothers, like you wanted?" Riley said.

"Yep, but the party's gonna start, and it's gonna be super fun, don't you wanna come?" Hiro said to his sister.

"Not for some stupid Brotjers I didn't want, and want to take them back to the store, and get sisters." Riley said.

Hiro sighed, leaving Riley's room, going downstairs joining his parents who were changing Mork and Maui's diapers, because they'd had an accident, but Pricat noticed her son was bummed about something.

"Riley doesn't like Mork and Maui, she wants to take them back to where the stork brings babies." Hiro said.

"Aww it's alright, as Riley will come aroubd, but you love your Brotjers, I can tell." Pricat said seeing him nod.

"Yep, but they'll like the party, especially the cake." Hiro told her.


End file.
